Grandma Clicker Reborn Wiki
Welcome to Grandma Clicker Reborn Welcome to Grandma Clicker Reborn, a fast Idle/Clicking Game where you unlock dozens of Grandmas, hundreds of upgrades, hundreds of achievements, hundreds of unique quotes, and a huge prestige system in this huge, ever growing game, all about Grandmas and their different personalities! About the Game Start by clicking a huge Grandma and gain Grandma Powers, a currency which goes up to super high numbers, as you quickly and rapidly unlock unique upgrades and achievements, in this fast pace idle/clicker game! You will also unlock dozens of different and unique Grandmas that will aid you into getting further into the game while having a Grandma talk shit about you every step of the way! How to Contact the Dev There is only 1 Dev that works on the game, codes the game, does all the drawing, so if you ever need to get a hold of me about anything Dev related, below are the ways! * On My Form - http://forum.dashnet.org/discussion/16638/ * On my Discord - https://discord.gg/sFd4UQT * On my Email - Hell991993@gmail.com * On Here I am on all those sites and if for some reason I don't answer you or get back to you, it maybe because of the fallowing reasons * I'm Sleeping * I'm Busy Spending Time With My Family * I'm Watching Twitch/Netflix/YouTube I am Central USA Time if you ever need to know my Time Zone I'm in, but I'm pretty fast at answering back and the best place to get a hold of me is my * Email * My Discord How to Contact The Admins Some time where will be trolls who come onto this site and if you ever need to contact anyone to take care of anything like that, below are ways to do so! You can contact the following people * Me https://grandma-clicker-reborn.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:The_Laziest_Dev_Ever * My Friend Karen https://grandma-clicker-reborn.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:KarenBruun * My Friend Kaitlynhttps://grandma-clicker-reborn.fandom.com/wiki/User:Kshark39 Please Note: If you troll and or spam us and or the wiki for no reason than what this is intended for, the fallowing actions will happen in order! * First Offense 24 Hour Ban * Second Offense 1 Month Ban * Final Offense 1 Year Ban and Every Time It Will Go Up Like This! (1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32...) If you do anything bad like posting sexual links, viruses, ect.. you will automatically get a 100 year ban on your IP Address and or Account! Game Links * For The Live Version of the game -http://orteil.dashnet.org/igm/?g=d2sgV1Ay * For The Beta Version o the Game -http://orteil.dashnet.org/igm/?g=4x63yhvU * For The Update Log -https://pastebin.com/EamiY9NM * For The GCR Official Form -http://forum.dashnet.org/discussion/16638/ * For The GCR Official Discord -https://discord.gg/sFd4UQT About Beta If you ever want to get early access to new content weeks before the Live Version does then you want to play this version! All you have to do is export your Live Version Save and then import it into Beta! Please beware that some times small and once in awhile major bugs enter the game from my Alpha Version, so if you play Beta, just make sure to back up your save every day! * Link to Beta - * For The Beta Version o the Game -http://orteil.dashnet.org/igm/?g=4x63yhvU About Alpha Alpha is my own personal playground where I test things out, mess up things, and basally just to add content for Beta! If you want to play on the Alpha Version there is no stopping you, but PLEASE DON'T MESSAGE ME ABOUT BUGS, ERRORS, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT AS ALPHA ISN'T A PLACE FOR ANYONE BUT ME AND YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! * Link to Alpha - http://orteil.dashnet.org/igm/?g=QxrY9y5d Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse